What Have You Done?
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: If you read my other theory on Tumblr then you'll know where this idea came from. SPOILERS. A blast from the past comes back to haunt Cal with tragic consequences.


Cal stood in horror as he saw Ethan land on the concrete ground blood oozing out from underneath him. What shocked him even more was to see who came out of the car.

"You!" Cal shouted as he recognised the person. "You almost killed my brother!"

Cal was about to lunge towards the culprit but was stopped by Max and Iain. Cal glared towards the person before returning his attention to Ethan. Elle, Charlie, Robyn and Lily were all shouting trying their best to save his brother. Wasting no time the team managed to get Ethan onto a trolley and rush into Resus. While the others were hooking Ethan up to machines, drips and calling for scans to be done, Cal began a primary assessment of his brother.

"You know the rules, Cal. You can't treat him." Elle said as she tried to stand in the way of him and Ethan.

"I can help. Let me help." Cal said trying to move past her.

Elle shook her head.

"I can't let you near him. You're too emotionally involved."

"Fine. But, there is something I can do."

With that Cal stormed out of the room towards the entrance of the hospital. As he expected the car was still outside and the person who caused the accident was standing next to the driver's side. Cal strolled up to the car.

"My brother's fighting for his life because of you!" He shouted in her face.

"He got what he deserved." Came her reply.

"How dare you!" Cal pointed a finger in her face. "Why are you here, Taylor?"

"To get what's mine."

"And what's that?"

"My daughter."

Cal looked at her in disgust. Then all of a sudden he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside the hospital straight towards Resus. Pushing the doors open with such a force Cal stood to a halt. Charlie walked up to him.

"Cal, you can't be in here." Charlie told him.

"You did this to my brother," Cal said ignoring Charlie's answer. "Just so you can get your daughter back? What kind of person does that?"

"Cal, out now." Charlie warned him.

Dragging Taylor back out with him, Cal led the two of them into the Relative's room. Roughly, he pushed her inside before closing the door behind him.

"You've got a nerve. Coming back here when the police are still looking for you. Now tell me the truth, Taylor. What is it you really want?"

Taylor was about speak when Cal stopped her.

"Then again I guess I shouldn't expect you to tell me the truth, anyway. I mean it's not like you lied to me about the money, about YOUR daughter?" Cal reminded her.

"Cal, I know you're upset. I know you're angry…."

"Oh, you have no idea how angry I am."

"But, I need you to believe me when I tell you I honestly thought she was yours"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you were the only one I slept with."

"Yeah, me and her real father."

"It was just a one night stand. It didn't mean anything."

"Didn't mean anything?" Cal shook his head. "You're unbelievable. You sleep with someone, get pregnant and tell me it didn't mean anything?"

"It didn't."

"And how come?"

"Because I still love you."

"You don't sleep with someone else, get pregnant with their baby and then tell the person you love the baby's theirs." Cal shouted at her.

Their argument was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Cal said.

The door opened. Cal turned and saw Charlie. Cal was about to ask him how Ethan was but, then noticed the tears in his eyes. He felt his breath go out of him.

"He isn't..." Cal stuttered. "No, he can't be."

Charlie closed the door to and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Cal. We did everything we could but, he didn't make it. He's gone." Charlie told him quietly.

Cal angrily turned towards Taylor.

"You killed him!" Cal yelled. "Ethan's dead. Because of you my brother's gone."

"Cal..." Taylor began.

"Save it," Cal said. "for the police."

"Cal, don't. Please." Taylor begged.

"No. You're a murderer and I'll make sure you never see your daughter again." Cal warned her looking straight into her eyes.

With that Cal walked away to phone the police.


End file.
